Jordan Frye Mod
by TwitchyNibbles
Summary: VenturianTale own Jordan Frye gets sucked into a new computer full of his and his siblings characters.
1. Intro--Acachalla Family

One day, Jordan fell asleep after recording a Fallout episode. He just manage to get into bed but he was so tried he didn't turn off the computer. Now Isaac was on his new laptop, he brought a few days ago and the girls were at the cinema watching some new film that came out. Isaac was searching for mods, since Jordan fell asleep. He found a mod called 'Jordan Frye Mod' for Gmod. He smiled at silly ideas everyone would say just mentioning the name. He clicked download then looked at Jordan's computer.

'Jordan' Isaac mumbled. He walked to the computer and press the 'Power' button then he walked downstairs, feeling hungry and a bit tired. Something strange happen after that. Jordan rolled over just happily sleeping but strange, green binary circled him as the 'Progress Bar' went up in numbers. 90, 91, 92 as the numbers went up Jordan slowly turned into more binary. '100% Complete' the computer remarked as the binary went in to the computers speakers. After that blackness…

'*Yawn*' Jordan stretched as looked around a small room, full of gym equipment.

'What?' He stood up and rubbed his head for a few seconds confused. Still confused, he walked to the nearest door and opened it.

'Do you have any wafflez?' A full grown girl stood in front of the grey door. She was in a pink jacket and a pink two-two apart from them she was completely in purple. Her hair was in a donut with two little bells hanging off. Jordan first thought it was a joke, so he smiled.

'No Sally!' He said in his Papa Acachalla voice but then he reminded himself about the room he was in.

'You're not Papa!' The girl shouted in a five year old voice. Jordan was even more confused when he heard that.

'Sally! Come here Sally!' A man shouted from downstairs. Sally ran following the voice.

'What!?' Jordan did a little laugh but it faded when a man in a blue jumpsuit ran past the open door, holding a tiny, dead Allosaurus.

'Papa Acachalla! I killed it!' He jumped down the stairs happy as ever.

'Billy?' Jordan asked as his smile disappeared. Jordan ran downstairs to check something. Sally, Billy and a lady in a green turtle-neck sat around a table, there were melons, a turkey, sandwiches and five waffles each sprawled on the table.

'Who are you?' The green lady asked holding a crowbar. Jordan saw the crowbar and didn't know what to say.

'Erm…'

'Mama Gertrude! Are we haunted again?' Billy said.

'No! I am Jordan… your' When he mention his name Papa Acachalla, I guess, came in with a shotgun in hand. Papa was in a blue jumpsuit, like Billy next to the table, but he didn't have any hair.

'Who are you and what are you doing in my house!'

'I'm here to…' Jordan looked at the ceiling for a second, he saw Isaac walking towards, what looked to be, the laptops screen. '…fix the TV'

'I think he is here about your problem, honey' Gertrude said walking around the table as Billy and Sally started to eat the food. Sally grab all the waffles but Billy just summon pancake, with more binary, and ate that instead.

'My TV is fine' Papa looked around for two seconds then walked in the living room.

'I'm gonna go watch the game' Jordan tried not to laugh as he remembered say that.

'Have fun!' Gertrude can up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, smiling with a smirk. 'You can just fix the other one' She held her crowbar as she opened the slide door.

'*Rumble* Roar!' There was a load roar from outside.

'Mama! Freddie's back!' Sally said summoning a gravity gun in her hands and picking up a banana.

'No! Not again' Acachalla ran, still with his gun, to the front.

'Really!' Jordan looked out the window 'Wow!' Freddie was a huge twitching Allosaurus that roared at Sally as she came near. He stop looking at the window and looked at the ceiling to see Isaac again. Isaac was watching something on the main computer, but he looked to have the laptop next to him now and he wasn't wearing any headphones. 'Ok let's call him' Jordan wiped his hands and shouted.


	2. Part 1-- PIE

'Isaac!' Jordan jumped up and down shouting. The Acachalla's couldn't hear him over Freddie roaring at Sally, shoving some bananas in his face.

'Isaac! Isaac!' Isaac was laughing at an old video but then he heard 'ISAAC!' from his laptop. He turned around and shouted. 'Yeah!' He stood up and walked downstairs.

'No! Stop! *Sigh* Isaac' He sighed as he turned his head and looked at the TV. 'What you looking at' He laughed and remembered Cywren as he said that. He walked out of the room, in boredom, to see an old man in a white coat, he was bald with glasses and held a magnum. 'No! No! No! Not you!' Jordan backed up.

'*Toilet Touchier scream*' the man ran outside, where Freddie and everyone else was.

'What!?'

'Roar!' Sally said riding Freddie, who was shaking uncontrollable.

'Get him!' Papa said aiming his gun. The man just stood there out of breath. 'I'm out of ammo'

'You guys are getting crazier, every time I check' He pointed his hand at Freddie as binary went around the Dinosaur. Freddie turned to binary and went into Sally's jacket.

'By Freddie!' Sally and Billy said waving at where he has before. Papa shot the man as he ran screaming again.

'I'm gonna call the Johnny guy' Gertrude said walking inside the house, as the man ran away. Acachalla went to the room Jordan 'spawned' in.

'I'm gonna lift some weight'

'Mama! Papa! I put a tree on the house!' Billy put literally three trees on the house.

'That's nice Hun' Gertrude said not paying attention.

'What!?' Papa looked out the window as he watched the trees dig into the house.

'Ahh!' Jordan ran out the building, with sticks and leaves in his hair. 'This is insane *Laugh*'

Meanwhile…

Isaac was just about to walk back upstairs, he was confused after looking for Jordan. Until he heard knocking on the front door. He smiled and opened the door. It was Bethany and Cierra back from the film. They were talking about the film and about the new doctor for some reason.

'Hi, have you seen Jordan?'

'Wasn't he recording?' Cierra said trying not to laugh, from the conversation.

'We'll find him' Bethany said calming down. Isaac nodded. The girls put their stuff away and ran to their room, Isaac followed.

'I thought I heard him before' He mumbled. They smiled and talked for a while until Isaac went back to his room. Normally the laptop would show a screensaver but It wasn't it was still on, and you could hear the crazy things everyone was doing on it. 'Did someone turn the sound up?'

*Back with Jordan*

Sally, Jordan and Billy were shooting each other with crossbows, Gertrude was stuck on the phone and Papa fell asleep in the gym room so it was just them in the garden. Plus since Jordan hasn't died yet he doesn't know if he respawns, which would be good to know. '*Laughs* Over here Sally!' Billy said shooting her.

'Oh poop' Sally said get up after a few minutes.

'Just you and me Billy' Jordan was having so much fun he didn't realise the blue car coming through the gate, which would be the black space you no-clip through. Gertrude came out smiling as the car opened. A British man and a man in a grey hoody came out of the car.

'Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire at you service!' The P.I.E man, in the hoody, said almost singing. The British man looked around a caught his eye on Jordan.

'Yeah, Johnny is it? The toilet torcher's back' Gertrude said holding her crowbar up high. The guy sighed as he turned and pointed to the car.

'Toast, Get the C.T.G.S Stick' Toast continued to stare at Jordan shooting Billy, his expression was almost confused. 'Toast? Tooaast!'

'Sorry sir' He snapped out of it and ran to the boot of the car. He pulled out an electric baton, salt on the end. 'This sir'

'Yes Johnny. *Sigh* Lead the way miss' Toast was not himself, he kept glancing at Jordan. He was very confused. Jordan kept shooting until Sally shot him in the arm.

'Ow!' He held his arm, lucky with just a scrape, normally he wouldn't even have a mark just an 'Ow!' so it got Toast attention.

'I knew it!' Toast mumbled.

'You ok Johnny' Ghost walked to the window Toast was at.

'Look sir!' Toast pointed getting back in to character. Jordan held his arm as Billy and Sally was confused why Jordan was making a big deal out of it. Everyone went out of the house as Jordan held his arm. He looked at his arm the looked at everyone. Toast drew his lasso but then froze, actually everyone froze but Jordan.

'Phew...' As Jordan wiped his head he looked up. It was Isaac hovering his mouse over backward words. 'Is he joining the game?' He thought for a few seconds then shouted. 'ISAAC!' Isaac looked pasted his shoulder.

'Where are you?'

'Down here!' Jordan jumped up and down but stopped to hold his arm.

'What?' He looked at his Laptop and squinted. He saw him jumping up and down in the blackness of the main menu.

'Can you hear me!?' He shouted being careful of his arm.

'I am coming' He clicked 'New game' and joined the game. Everyone unfroze and continued like nothing happened.

'What should we do sir?'

'Lasso him!'

'What!' Jordan shouted confused.

'Wait!' A masked man came running out the house holding a pistol. 'I mean touch my mask first it super silky' it was Isaac trying to act while wondering why they were there.

'No… Get him Toast' Toast swung his lasso as Jordan ran but the lasso got him and Toast towed him back.

'Think!' Isaac mumbled. 'Ah!' He changed his skin right in front of them, into Medic Billy.

'Toast Level 4! Stun it'

'Wait. What!'

'Yes sir' Buzz! Isaac was zapped. The P.I.E investigators put them in the back seat trying not to hurt them.

'Problem solve Mrs Acachalla'

'Thank you I guess'

'Mama Gertrude! Acachalla shooting Freddy'

'Here's the money. Coming Billy!' Gertrude ran holding her crowbar, Toast went in the driver seat while Johnny counted the money.

*Honk Honk* Toast pressed the horn.

'Coming! Hey Toast' Johnny said walking into the front seat, putting his money away.

'Yeah sir' He started the engine and pulled up in front of the gate.

'Do you have any space in your book?' Johnny grabbed Toast book and skimmed though it.

'I think so sir' Jordan woke up and listen, so did Isaac.

'I think we have a new entity or a least a new level' Toast smiled and talked.

'How did you do this Isaac?' Jordan and Isaac whispered to each other.

'Mods'

'Yep that covers it' the brothers laugh quietly then continued to talk.

'Hey you got in to Toast book though!'

'Yep I am level 11!' They laughed again. Toast drove straight through the gate and appeared on a road in darkness. As they drove two large circles appeared in front of the car. You could see buildings in both of them.

'Whoa' the brothers said synchronized.

'Sir was it the left portal or the right?'

'Hm. Left Johnny' Ghost looked up to speak then turned his head to the book. Toast turn left, straight though the portal, and a blue light went over the car. A map on the dashboard showed 'The P.I.E's apartment' as Toast parked the car.

'Sir where are we going to put them?'

'Do we have any cages left Johnny?'

'No sir. Remember Brazil?' As the investigators talked Jordan Isaac crawled towards the door but it was child locked.

'They have child lock?' Isaac whispered while the others continued to talk.

'Well we have to put them somewhere Johnny!'

'Why not scan them first sir? Look!'

'He bleeding and caring about it? Good job Johnny' Both Johnny's got out the car and helped them out too. 'Toast has some bandages and we have a sofa' Ghost lifted Jordan up and Toast grabbed the keys.

'I got the door' Toast ran and used the keys.

'Come on, Ghosts' Johnny smiled as he walked with them.

'Sir Amie is haunting the phone again!'

'Coming toast! The room is the top floor, second to the left. Don't run off' Johnny ran up the stairs making sure his hood didn't fly off. Jordan held his arm with Isaac next to him.

'You know what the weird thing is?' Jordan smiled.

'Hmm' Isaac smiled with him.

'I was talking to myself' He laughed and so did Isaac.


	3. Part 2--Amie&Jimmy

Isaac and Jordan walked to the P.I.E's room to see Johnny shouting in to his phone, while Toast smiled and made some tea.

'Amie get out of the phone!' Johnny said holding his head with the phone just in front of his mouth.

'Tea sirs?' Toast turned around with two cups in his hand.

'No thanks' Isaac said while Johnny shook his head.

'Yes please. Amie stop haunting our phone' Toast put one of the cups on the table near Johnny, he left his in the kitchen and just sat on his computer chair. He was going through the P.I.E file interested in which level or type the brothers were.

'Goodbye Amie! *Sigh* the only fan girl I get, is dead' as Ghost turned his head to Toast, him, Jordan and Isaac laughed. Toast just continued to smile, but bigger. After a while, He found an old file, not from P.I.E, on his computer. He searched it.

'Erm… Sir?' He asked but Johnny was more interested in his tea, not listening. So Toast continued to search deeper. After he was done with his tea, Johnny was wrapping bandages around Jordan's arm.

'Who are you guys, if not ghosts' Ghost asked finishing the bandage.

'Erm…' Isaac said.

'Amie! I need that!' Johnny said standing up and chasing after his flying satchel.

'Phew…' Both the brothers muttered as Toast left his chair.

'Sir!' Toast shouted, making sure Ghost could hear.

'Yes Johnny!' He respond turning to face him. Before Toast could say what he found, a French laugh came from Johnny satchel as Amie dropped it on a kitchen table. Unluckily, it land on a knife and flew across the room and skimmed Johnny's arm, drawing blood. Jordan's eye open wide as he remembered. 'Ahh Ow'

'Isaac…'

'Erm yes' as the talked both them backed away from Johnny.

'Remember our wiki…'

'Yes'

'Remember Jimmy's page'

'Why Jordan' after Isaac mended that, Ghost looked up with pitch black eyes and a Cheshire cat smile on his face. Ghost continued to smile while fling back his hood.

'Oh c**p sir. Grab the knife!' Isaac grabbed the knife and held it in front of him.

'Ah-ha hmm creeper!' Isaac was so scared as he stared at Johnny's eyes.

'That's mine!' Johnny's voice had change, he had a voice of a psycho murder. 'You shouldn't do that *Smile bigger* really shouldn't' He grabbed a spatula.

'Creeper! How do you stop Jimmy?' Isaac said backing up to Jordan.

'Killing him…' Jimmy jumped to grab Isaac's knife and missed by an inch. 'Ahh hold on' He went to the 'turn off thinking' menu and pressed it but no one stopped moving.

'Nice try!' Jimmy jumped again and actually grabbed the knife.

'N.P.C can't do that…' Isaac nervously said.

'We are not N.P.C!' Jimmy shouted, as if it was an insult, and launched at Isaac. Until, a pale ghost appeared in a green dress, she floated just in front of Jimmy.

'Ar… you Jimmy? The girl didn't speak English very well, you could tell in her accent, she was French.

'Not you. Go talk to Toast' Isaac's Laptop screen shook as Jimmy grabbed his characters neck. Isaac jumped in the real world.

'So you ar Jim?' She floated out of the way. Without speaking Isaac flew, or noclipped, through the wall. Jimmy wasn't impressed so he yelled 'STAB! STAB! STAB!' with his salted knife and chased Amie.

'Stop. It' Amie said running away from Jimmy.

'Isaac!' Jordan shouted but then thought to himself. (If you were wondering about Toast he was in his room rapidly reading his book.) Jordan had an idea, you know when Isaac in his videos controls stuff? That's what he had in mind. He stretched one arm out, putting the other to his ear and Jimmy's knife suddenly flew out of his hand and aimed at him. 'He is just a computer… He'll come back from the dead'

'You won't… *Smiles*'

'What? In his shock he stabbed Jimmy. '*Holds mouth* He's a computer ha-ha *turns away*' for a few more seconds Jimmy's body laid there, rag dolling. Until He disappeared. Toast came out of his room and crosses his arms.

'Could you answer the door Sir?'

'What?' Jordan said putting his arms down.

'*Knock knock*' Jordan jumped and turn his head to the main door.

'H… H…How?' He opened the door to Johnny rubbing his head embarrassed.

'Thanks' Jordan jumped.

'So you do come back from the dead!'

'Sir come here'

'Ok and Amie look after Jordan and get the ghost out of the wall'

'Okay!' Amie helped Isaac's character to the floor, He was scared of Jimmy, and then looked at Jordan.

'You that voice?'

'What voice?' Jordan asked turning back to face her.

'The voice in everyone's head?'

*To the P.I.E members*

'*Closes door* Yes Johnny?' They went in Toast room so he could should Ghost something.

'Look sir this is us!' Toast picked up his laptop and pointed at the screen. On the screen was a VenturianTale P.I.E video with a face cam.

'But that was a week ago. He wasn't their'

'Sir. It's through your eyes'

*Back to Amie and bros*

'How do you know that?!' Jordan asked.

'Everyone hears you! And those other trois'

'You hear us?' Jordan was confused again.

'That's how we find a words. You're the loudest'

'Really? No Isaac loud with his… Wait no shh. Why do you hear us!?' Jordan went out on his think rant while P.I.E was looking through his equipment. Meanwhile in the real world…

'Ahh!' Isaac jumped.

'Did you find Jordan?' Bethany shouted from her room.

'What… Oh yeah!' Isaac shouted then running into their room. 'Come!' The girls followed him to his room and he showed them the laptop.

'That's Gmod' Cierra said.

'Hold on' Isaac pulled out the headphones and turned the sound up.

'Ok so are mics are connected to your heads and…'

'Do you have video on or skype?' Bethany asked looking all over.

'Nope'

'Jordan!?' The girls said at the same time.


	4. Part 4--Twitchy, Nibbles, Maxwell

*Back to the computer*

'…how' for the first time Jordan didn't have answer.

'Ar smart oui' Amie said smiling and sitting on the apartment's sofa.

'What? That doesn't make any sense *little laugh*' Jordan said putting hands down from his face and giving a smile. Amie even smiled with him. They smiled until Johnny burst through the door with his load anti-ghost pistol in hand, Toast was behind him with his book in his hand.

'I am Johnny Ghost and I am addressing the entity, known as Jordan, why do you haunt us!' Johnny was angry but he still tried to be professional.

'Whoa! What's with gun' Jordan was kinda laughing as he spoke because he remember say those words in a video.

'Sir he can't come back from the dead! Don't shoot!' Toast whispered in Johnny's ear to save Jordan. Johnny did a Jimmy like sigh then put down his gun.

'You have recorded all are investigation!' He said calming down.

'Actually sir he's…' Just like before, everyone froze. No one moving, just like a picture everyone was stuck in the position, accepted for hovering Isaac and Jordan with his poor arm. Jordan up looked as soon as everyone froze. There was now three laptop screens above Jordan. One was just a chair (Isaac's laptop), another was Cierra and the last one was Bethany.

'Hi Jordan' Cierra smiled.

'What did you do?' Bethany said laugh slightly.

'No idea!' Jordan laugh with her. 'Where's Isaac'

'Don't know' Bethany looked around her room.

'Why is toast next to you!? Talking!' Cierra shouted scared.

'Yeah… Are characters are all alive'

'What!' Both the girls shouted.

'Hold on what map?' Bethany asked panicking.

'Erm it's not on a map…'

'No its not. Just bring your laptops' Isaac said sitting back down in his chair. As Jordan watched the three screens, he laughed as Bethany almost dropped the laptop. They placed it down and went behind Isaac. 'Just watch'

'You day dreamer?' Amie asked. Everyone just unfroze as Isaac said that.

'Sorry, yes' Jordan looked at her and held his arm.

'You ok Johnny?'

'Yes sir. Never mind. Just don't kill him sir' Toast walked into his room opening his book. Amie smiled and disappeared again.

'Well night then' Johnny stated. Unsure about Jordan, He turn around and walked to his room.

'Wow' Cierra said. As she said that Isaac's character spoke in her voice.

'Did Isaac just…' Johnny asked halfway turning around.

'I said nite!' Isaac shouted to recover from that. Cierra actually covered his mouth.

'Ok… I hope I sleep' and he walks to his room.

'Sorry' Cierra said.

'It's ok' Isaac replied.

'What time? Is it in real time?' Jordan asked lying down on the sofa, so he could look up without hurting his neck.

'It's quite late actually' Bethany nodded looking at the watch.

'We can't leaving him there'

'No. No. No. You can't leave me in here!' Jordan said trying to get up but held his arm. 'Ow'

'It's ok. We won't turn off the computer and everything will be fine' Isaac smiled in real life, as he put his character outside the apartment.

'Ok. But P.I.E has an alarm remember?' Jordan smirked. The siblings smiled at each other.

'Come on Cierra he's fine' Bethany nodded at Cierra.

'Ok but I'm going to walk up early' the two sisters walked to their room. Isaac placed the laptop on Jordan's bed and turned off the light.

'Night Jordan' Isaac said trying to make it kind of a normal night.

'Night…' Jordan just stared at the laptop screen, think about his day. Until he heard a noise that came from the window.

'*Smash* *Smash* Ow!' A girl came through the window, she was under the window so he couldn't she her very well. 'That wasn't graceful *little laugh*' Jordan rolled of the sofa and crouched to the floor.

'Think. Think!' Jordan muttered. He could see Jimmy's knife on the other side of the room, it had not re-spawned. He was going to run for it but he heard another smash.

'*Smash* Wow! That hurt' a smaller girl came through the same window, she wore a baseball cap that he could see from the outline.

'There're not are characters' Jordan said confused why they were here. The girl in the baseball cap walked out of the shadows, slowly standing up. She had long fox ears on her head and a fox tail too, they were a strange colour of dark blue. Apart from them, she was a normal 12 year old girl with a red top and blue pants. Jordan put his hands in the Gmod control position and slowly moved the knife towards him. But sadly, when he did that it started to flout so the small girl saw it.

'I think I found him. I got this' the girl whispered to the older on. She did the same thing as Jordan, with her hands, and made it stop the knife stopped in mid-air.

'This is hard then I thought' Jordan muttered.

'Hey Jordan!' Jordan turned around and jumped. 'Don't touch the knife, you will become a unicorn!' The other girl was sitting on the sofa. She had ears and a tail too, accept hers was a wolf version, again she was pretty normal apart from them. She had a nice green t-shirt with some red leggings. She looked 18 or around that age.

'*Laugh* Good one!' The other girl said deleting the knife with binary.

'Who are you two?' Jordan asked walk backwards slightly.

'Sorry! I am Twitchy' Twitchy smiled and stood up from the sofa.

'And I'm Nibbles!' Nibbles jumped in front of their faces and, unfortunately, she didn't land right and fell on to a fallen sofa pillow. Which made Jordan and Twitchy laugh.

'That was very graceful Nibbles!' Twitchy smiled.

'Shut up *laugh*'

'Hm. Any way Jordan we can get you out of this computer' Twitchy said quickly looking at the laptop screen.

'Hold on you… you're a real person?' Jordan was super confused now. Everyone else was made in the computer and just saying that you know you're in the computer, is proof you're not meant to be here.

'I guess you could say that' Nibbles got up and said.

'Not as real as you. Anyway back on topic! You have to do a quest for us'

'Have you seen my Fallout series? I fail at some quest *laugh*' Jordan joke.

'We know' Nibbles smiled while sitting on the sofa and messing with her tail.

'Shh! To get out of here, you need to see as many of the characters you create, and your siblings and we will let you out!' Twitchy sat down almost out of breath from saying that.

'Why don't you just let me out now' Jordan asked.

'Because Timebomb and I like pranks!' Nibbles smiled a huge smile.

'Shh! We just can't ok' Twitchy stood up and walked to the door. 'We will see you tomorrow! Come Nibbles' she walked out the door, wagging her tail.

'I'll be there!' Nibbles got up and walked to the door, the stopped. 'Oh and Jordan' Jordan was lying back down on the sofa, so he looked at Nibbles.

'Hmm?'

'Don't tell!' Nibbles waved a pair of glasses and then ran out the door laughing. Jordan's eyes open wide.

'No!' He looked up and Isaac's glasses was gone from his side table.

'Hey!' Jordan got off the sofa and ran towards the door, but the girls were already gone. 'Sorry Isaac, but I'm too tired' Jordan felt bad, as he walked to the sofa. He was way too tired to chase after them. So he fell asleep.

'Hi!' Jordan woke up to see Nibbles sitting on the sofa arm, wearing Isaac's glasses.

'Get your butt here!' Jordan lunged at Nibbles but she jumped off, holding the glasses.

'Your fun! Anyway look at the time' she point at the apartment's clock. The clock read 8:30am. 'And now listen!' Jordan was pulling face at Nibbles until Toast's alarm went off. *Beep!* *Louder Beep!*

'How?' Jordan was surprised, that she knew that would happen. Nibbles just smiled, the glasses made her do a smile like a happy teacher.

'Bye' Nibbles walked out of the room but then waited, in the doorway. 'Hmm. Plus you have no respawn. So don't die k'

'Wait. What!?' Nibbles left before he got answer. Toast walked in with a cup of tea in his hand, while Jordan looked scared at the door.

'Tea sir?' Toast asked turning on the kettle and smiling.

'Da…Ha… Sure. Blah' Jordan held his head, scared. Toast cleaned some cups then walked to his chair, so he could talk to Jordan.

'You alright sir?'

'No. *Gulp*' He lay down on sofa, keeping his hand on his head. 'No I'm not'

'Well sir. I am sorry to tell you that… We need to send you to your dimension' Jordan jumped straight back up again. If you know VenturianTale then you know about the dimensions. If you don't here's a sum up, the dimensions are a place where all the ghost, P.I.E catch, live. Depending on the level of ghost, they will go to their own dimension but if the ghost's level is too high they will be sent to death or the _13 dimension_.

'Whoa. Whoa. Why' Jordan was stopped by the kettle boiling.

'Sorry sir! Teas ready!' Toast walked to the kettle, as Jordan muttered about how he's going to do this. He had to move quickly before Toast woke up Johnny.

'Ow!' Jordan looked up again to see Isaac hit his head, but for some strange reason his glasses was on the table. Isaac was obviously tired, so he went back to sleep.

'Ha. At least they're not that mean' He continued to mutter. After a few minutes, ghost came rushing out the door with his gun in hand.

'Where are you Maxwell?!' Ghost shouted. Toast grabbed his C.T.G.S Stick from the table and looked around the room, in confusion. Jordan couldn't move as some ghostly figure walk in from the door.

'I am Maxwell Acachalla! And Jordan Frye will come with me' He smiled as the black mist slowly went around Jordan. Ghost shot once but nothing happened. Toast tried to hit him with his stick but was stopped by more mist. 'Jordan is mine! Until he is done. Let's go' Jordan started to float until everything went black.

A long time later, his eyes adjusted to the new area. Nibbles and Maxwell stood in front of him, doing a fancy handshake.

'That's real fun Maxwell!' Nibbles said being cheeky. Maxwell look almost like a cowboy apart from some details. He has a fingerless glove on his right hand with a shotgun, instead of a pistol. He also has the typical cowboy hat, the only difference is the hole going straight through it.

'I am Maxwell. A criminal. Not a clown' He stared with a serious look on his face.

'Could have fooled me' she muttered with a tiny laugh. Maxwell tapped her on the shoulder.

'What so funny?'

'Nothing!' She smiled, you could tell she wanted to say clown again. They were in some sort of mansion, it wasn't very well looked after. There was broken wood everywhere and some lights were flickering on and off. Jordan couldn't see much because they were in the living room area, plus he was barely awake. Nibbles jumped around while Maxwell counted some money. Jordan, finally waking up properly, just stayed still pretended to sleep to hear some more, if they were still going to talk. 'Robbery?'

'Pickpocket' Maxwell didn't look very happy.

'Well. You're cheery' Nibbles turned her head to Jordan. 'Deep sleeper aren't ya'

Meanwhile…

The siblings were have some food downstairs, they were going to go on computer afterwards. But we are more interested in the boy's room are we? There was nothing in there, just the sound of the laptop. Until, green binary slowly came out of the screen and formed Twitchy! She dusted herself off, for no reason, then took a deep breath.

'*Deep breath* Real air. Well, let move this laptop!' She gently pick up the laptop then looked around the room. 'Erm… I should have thought about this more. Erm. Aha!' I would tell you where it is but it's a secret, sorry! She stood up and clapped her hands. 'Done!'

'Let's try this again yeah?' Cierra stated while walking in front of the other two on the stairs.

'Shh…..sugar. Where's Nibbles when you need her' Twitchy jumped into the cupboard and listen against the door. They all laughed as they went in room.

'*laugh* Erm. Where's the laptop?' Isaac asked surprised.

'I thought you put it on the bed' Bethany answered. Everyone froze, just for a second, then rapidly went around the room, searching for the laptop. Twitchy's ears went down as she listened.

'Where is it…?' Cierra opened the cupboard, froze, the jumped. 'Ears!? Tail!?' She jumped back saying.

'What?' The siblings replied. They went to the cupboard and jumped too, speechless. Twitchy stood up and walked out of the cupboard.

'Hi! And yes I have ears' she messed with her tail. Bethany snapped out of it and asked.

'Who are you?'

'Twitchy! I am the sensible one. So if you can't deal me, you can't deal with anyone in my gang! *laughs*' It was a pity laugh.

'Where's Jordan!' Cierra and Isaac asked, Bethany was think about it.

'Oh! Safe, don't worry about it. My gang's job is to keep him safe!'

'Phew' they all wiped their heads.

'But?' Before Bethany could asked another question, Twitchy interrupted.

'Listen. He is safe! He is only doing something's that will take a while. I am here to… how do I explain this? Do homework? No. Research for, school. Yeah' Twitchy struggled with her words but she spoke well, enough. She grabbed a superman from the desk and ran out the room. 'Come! Let's play the piano!' The siblings didn't move for a few more seconds, then ran after.

'Wait! You can't just touch stuff!' Isaac shouted running down after her. Isaac was the first one down, the first thing he heard was the piano. He ran to the piano room to see Twitchy smiling and playing the fallout intro music, perfectly.

'Haha! Cywren's favourite song! She always hums it!' She was loving playing it. Isaac even smiled with her, but then he realised what she said.

'Hold on. You know…' He walked over to her.

'Yep! Not only Gmod. Silly'

'This is getting weirder. And weirder' as he said that, the girls came in the room and saw Twitchy change from the Fallout's intro song to Skyrim's.

'How?' Twitchy stood up from the piano still with a smile on her face.

'I know this is weird, and probably strange, but you need to stop being worried! I will only be here for a bit. Plus stop looking at my tail! It's normal! Now is there another computer?' They all tried to calm down, but Isaac showed her to another laptop, still unsure.

*Back to Jordan*

Maxwell was shooting at the TV angry at something, Nibbles watched smiling and Jordan sat up surprised.

'I hate! This channel!' Maxwell shouted, continuing to shoot the already broken TV. Nibbles leaned back.

'I won! You owe me 10 Acachalla dollars. And hi Jordan, you slept for a while' She smiled.

'I don't like horse races anyway!' He put his gun away and sat on a chair, Nibbles was too happy about winning to care about the money.

'Hey Sis' A twenty year old voice came from the right wall next to the door. It was a pale twenty year old boy with black hair, wolf ears and tail. He had a fringe, on his left side, that covered his eye and his tail was as long as full grown man, if you made him stand it up you would think it was a man in a suit, he kept curling it around his legs anyway. He wore a red t-shirt with a white skull and cross bones, plus some baggy blue tracksuit bottoms. He held a knife in his hands and twirled it around his fingers.

'Devlin! Hey bro' Nibbles waved at him. Devlin smiled then threw the knife at the wall in front of the door.

'I got him' His tail dragged across the floor as he walked to the sofa. Nibbles smiled at him, she gave him a high five as she switched places with him. He sat down on the sofa and crossed his arms.

'Who? Who have you got?' Jordan asked. Maxwell even turned his head.

'Who is it?' Maxwell asked to make sure he heard.

'*whistled* Ow. You might want to duck' He smiled. Maxwell looked at the door and then went in some sort of black mist. Jordan slowly turn his head to see…

'MINE!' Jimmy jumped through the door and grabbed the knife. He looked around the room, everyone had ducked apart from Devlin and Nibbles.


End file.
